fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Princess Lucy
Archived Leave messages here~ Hey Hey Luc, I wasn't mad about last night. I actually got tired and ended up logging off since wasn't sure when you were coming back. :) Just letting you know. Rinilya94 (talk) 05:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Here you go~ Sorry I didn't get on today, I was kinda busy and then I went to bed when I got home >: The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo~ Physic abilities, eh? Sounds fun. O_O Especially if you're using em to make people chat. But I am invincible! No. Not really. ^^ Welcome to the wiki. (Although I am a bit late) ShizumiOfTime (talk) 11:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Your turn on the RP. ShizumiOfTime (talk) 23:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Your turn.ShizumiOfTime (talk) 00:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't know what pages you're talking about. 00:47:05 Tue Definitely. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:07, July 22, 2014 (UTC) About the image you uploaded. You cannot use real-life images here for articles, so you need to go find another image. If you're having trouble with finding images for landscapes, I'd suggest heading to tumblr and using the "anime scenery" tag, a lot of good stuff there to use. 19:48:43 Tue Your turn. ShizumiOfTime (talk) 22:01, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, again. ShizumiOfTime (talk) 23:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on chat tomorrow later on in the day. My schedule's been too busy, sorry >_< The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Your turn~ ^^ ShizumiOfTime (talk) 23:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Busy... Hey Lucy, sorry I haven't been on but I'm currently on the last five days of vacation and will be too busy to really come on. You and the others will see me on Tuesday, the day I get back home and finally can have more time doing stuff for a few weeks after that. Hope to talk to you soon! Rinilya94 (talk) 09:26, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Not any time soon, Lucy. Sorry. I may visit the chatroom again, but not at the moment.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:33, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, what would ya like to learn? And yes, I'm doing the Unique Adventures thing~ [[User:ShizumiOfTime|'Spade']] (World of Chatter) Yeah, I've been super busy :( Also, Dragon Sword Island is 竜刃島 Ryuujinshima :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Rin didn't seem to respond, plus she doesn't seem tthat there's much people in that RP, I think, so I probably won't join. :V You should read her comments on it before you both continue to post, she was telling you all to wait.. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 18:37, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Not only did I ask you guys to wait but I clearly said I would be busy this weekend, thus meaning I had limited access to internet and not even enough to check here. You guys need to learn a little patience instead of assuming someone isn't going to reply, not everyone can be on here all day or every day. Rinilya94 (talk) 02:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't know why you are going off on potentially me, Rin. I was the one who asked if they could join and made sure Lucy asked you. You never responded to it. So.. *shrugs* Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 14:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Slow down Lucy, you and the others have to slow down in the story. I know you guys want to continue but I barely am gone three days and have to figure out what's going on and act accordingly. Seriously your getting way too far ahead and it's kind of getting to the point I don't know why I'm joining in on this, you guys just get way too far ahead. :/ I asked this before so please kind of slow enough a bit I can at least answer. Rinilya94 (talk) 02:04, July 28, 2014 (UTC) It's fine Lucy, just was saying is all. Rinilya94 (talk) 04:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I guess but just make sure you tell the admins that you got my permission or have them message me. And be sure to put any new spells you make on the same page but separate from mine. Primarch11 17:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I can show you his personality too. -- 19:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC)